Sorry! Sorry!
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: REPUBLISH -KyuMin- Sekuel dari "Sorry!" Part II:: Selingkuh, benarkah?  Kyuhyun menggalau. Why? Bagi para author, jangan menggalau mempublish ff kalian. Kita hadapi ini semua bareng-bareng    Arra? R n R...


R/N:: Annyeong

Ff ini adalah sekuel dari "Sorry!" maaf ya kalau judulnya ngaco =.=; *ga bisa bikin judul* jeongmal mianhae (_ _) *bungkuk2*

Terus, ada beberapa yang mesti di edit… ya, tapi inti ceritanya masih sama :D soalnya yang kemarin itu ternyata banyak banget typo dan keanehannya. Hehehe *melas*

Happy reading…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer::**

**SuJu© Belong themselves, ELFs and God! Benarkan?  
><strong>

**Pairing::**

**KyuMin**

**Warn!::**

**Gaje, pendek, sekuel, Mpreg(?), B.L, OOC, semi-AU, humor aneh, bla bla bla… **

**~oOo~**

**.**

Dorm SuJu in Korea…

Setelah insiden pengusiran-tidak-elit-banget-untuk-Kyuhyun selama satu bulan _full_, akhirnya magnae kesayangan ELFs itu pun diperbolehkan menginjakkan kakinya ke kamarnya –dengan Sungmin- meskipun ia baru menjalankan misinya 'Tidur di sofa' selama dua kali 24 jam. Perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu adalah, BAHAGIA. Ternyata kelinci manis kesayangannya itu masih memiliki hati nurani pada setan model ia.

Tapi, seorang Lee Kyuhyun tidak akan dapat perdikat _evil prince _dari hyungdeul-nya kalau ia langsung menyerah menyelidiki kasus Sungmin positif atau negatif tersebut.

Yang ia herankan, kenapa hyung-nya itu nggak memberitahukan kabar indah nan bahagia itu padanya. Masa sih Sungmin tak suka sama anak yang dikandungnya, Sejauh yang Kyuhyun ingat, namja aegyo SuJu itu sayang sayang dan menyukai bentuk wujud seorang anak kecil.

Kemungkinan terburuk yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan adalah, Sungmin hamil anak namja lain –selain ia tentunya. Yang berarti adalah, seorang Sungmin telah berselingkuh tanpa bilang-bilang padanya –yang tentu saja selingkuh itu memang harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Siapa orangnya? Member yang dekat dengan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini hanya(?) Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Heechul, Henry, Leeteuk, Zhou Mi dan… dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut mengingat satu nama namja yang sangat menyebalkan –menurutnya. Siwon? Masa sih?

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat beberapa fanfic NC-21 _couple_ SiMin tersebut. SiMin? SiMin?

"Gyaa… sejak kapan Minnie selingkuh!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi seorang diri di dapur _dorm_ –hanya ia yang berada di _dorm_, hyungdeul lainnya sedang ada tugas.

'Kenapa Minnie selingkuh, apa aku kurang memberinya perrhatian dari namja selingkuhannya itu!' batin sang _evil_ nelangsa.

Ia rela kok jadi uke-nya Sungmin kalau BunnyMin kesayangannya itu nggak mau jadi yang di uke-in. Ia bahkan ridho dunia akhirat, tapi nggak rela secara lahir dan batin(?). Mengapa oh mengapa~ kalau kayak gini jadinya, ia akan minta pada authornya supaya menghilangkan warning Mpreg… apapun akan ia lakukan, meskipun harus menyerahkan Sungmin-NYA pada sang author tercinta…

Ehem!

Jangan bermimpi kau author!

Oh~ dunia memang kejam untuk seorang magnae yang nggak tahu diri sepertimu Kyu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Sorry! Sorry! © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Part II::**

**Selingkuh! Benarkah?**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Dari pagi sampai sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30 P.M. Kyuhyun masih saja galau soal fantasi lebaynya tersebut. Yang makin membuatnya gila, karena semua penghuni tempat ini belum ada yang menunjukan batang hidungnya satupun.

"Kemana mereka? Bukankah jadwalnya sudah selesai sejam lalu?" tanyannya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah menelpon manager hyung, katanya memang member lain sudah pulang bahkan sebelum jam sembilan. Masa sih mereka semua pergi jalan-jalan tanpa menghiraukan adik bungsu mereka yang tengah kelaparan di sini.

Kryukk~

Cacing di perut Kyuhyun sudah berdemo minta diisi sejak tadi. 'Oh ayolah cacing ku sayang! Berhenti berdemo.' teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus sang perut yang sama sekali nggak ada seksi-seksinya itu =.=;.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat sakral dari sang _eternal _magnae –Ryeowook-. Mengisi panci dengan air lalu meletakkannya di kompor. Masak ramen ah! Pikirnya senang. Sepertinya ia lupa hal penting, apa itu? nenek-nenek yang ubanan juga pasti tahu…

'Shit! Akukan nggak bisa masak!' pikirnya bodoh, ia melupakan satu fakta kelemahannya yang sangat fatal itu. 'terus gimana? Aku lapar…' batinnya nelangsa. Ia ingin saja nekat memasak, namun diurungkan niatnya sewaktu ingat gimana menakutkannya seorang Ryeowook aka namjachingu kesayangannya Yesung si manusia kra-kura saat tahu tempat paling sakralnya porak poranda di terjang angin oleh sang raja iblis. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh membersihkan kamar semua member lagi, pekerjaan yang sangat elit banget kan?

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan sekalipun itu hasil curian dari milik Shindong. Hanya ada sayur-sayuran… Ck! Ia bukan kambing atau pun sapi yang suka makan rumput hijau. Lewat. Tomat? Hm! Itu buah atau sayur sih? Lewat deh… apalagi yang ada, jamur? No! Terus, labu? Pasti milik kekasihnya. Ogah ah! Lagian tuh labu rasanya pasti manis kayak Sungmin(?).

Kyuhyun terus mengobrak-abrik segala isinya, mulai dari banana milk kesukaan Taemin –sang magnae SHINee-, keripik balado kesukaan Changmin, terus… ayam sekilo yang terdapat di tempat makan bergambar ayam dan bertuliskan 'Milik Minhwa yang imoedd(?)…' dan 'My sweetheart chagiya-ku by:: Onew cakep… sambel terasi milik Kevin… err… omong-omong, kenapa ada makanan mereka yang bukan member SuJu sih? Gila! Sejak kapan kulkas –benda paling penting di dorm- mereka jadi tempat penitipan makanan?

Cari lagi ah!

cake strawberry punya Minnie. Girangnya saat melihat benda pink tergeletak di pojok dalam kulkas. Yatta! Kalau saja ia melupakan _image_ _cool_(?)-nya, bisa dipastikan ia akan berjoget seperti Boot di film kartun anak-anak jaman dulu yang sering ditonton author *Kyuhyun fitnah* 'Dora de Express'. Tapi…

Makan…

Nggak…

Kalau ia memakannya, pasti Minnie nangis kejer cake kesukaannya habis. Tapi kalau ia nggak makan, bisa mati dong…

Tinggal minta maaf sama Minnie, terus ngasih ia boneka kelinci super besar, ngajak jalan-jalan ke Lotte world terus NC-an wkwkw … ya, ya… ide cemerlang Kyu! Pikiran yang diajarkan si raja mesum Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Pelajaran yang berharga…

Tapi, sewaktu ia akan menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri semua, seperti ada seseorang yang berada belakangnya. Masa sih _dorm_ ini berhantu lagi kayak dulu? Hii~ akukan takut sama hantu, apalagi suster ngepot~

"Jangan sentuh _cake_ itu atau kau akan menginap di rumah sakit!" ancam suara dari belakang. Meskipun suara itu indah dan merdu, tetap saja menakutkan. Ia sangat mengenal baik itu milik siapa. _King of aegyo_, his hunnie bunnie sweetie-nya sudah pulang.

Glek!

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih tercinta yang sudah ancang-ancang menghajarnya, semakin membuat Kyuhyun mengkeret karena takut.

"Mi…Minnie-yah… ka-kau sudah pulang, eh." Ujarnya gugup sambil cengengesan gaje. Bukannya marah, Sungmin hanya diam dan mengambil _cake_ di kulkas itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun kedap kedip bingung sambil pasang muka pongo plus oon. Nah loh! Kesambet apa lagi tuh Sungmin malah diam. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya semua member sudah berkumpul.

.

"Minnie~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara –sok- imut, yang membuat semua member –minus Sungmin tentu saja- mual mendadak mendengarnya. "aku mau cake-nya… " ujarnya lagi manja sambil duduk disebelah kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya juga mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Sungmin. Hehehe…

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa senang kalau kekasih mesumnya itu berubah menjadi manja seperti ini. Mirip seorang uke, pikir Sungmin sambil senyam-senyum.

"Buka mulutmu… aaaa~"

"Aaaa…"

Adegan suapan-supan yang membuat sang Cinderella dan Umma dorm ini merasa iri. Pasalnya Hankyung sedang berada di China saat ini. Kangin? Entahlah… mungkin ia ingin jadi seperti bang Toyib.

"Jungsu! Ayo kita suap-suapan juga!" teriaknya sambil memegang kedua tangan satu-satunya hyung yang ia miliki. Kedua manik matanya memandang intens sosok namja yang dipanggil umma di _dorm_ ini.

"Iya! Kita selingkuh!" teriak Leeteuk bersemangat juga.

Ehem!

"Nggak akan ada slash pair kan di sini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka?

Entahlah… hanya author dan tuhan yag tahu XD.

KyuMin couple lebih memilih pergi ke kamar ketimbang mengikuti gossip terbaru antara HeeTeuk itu.

.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ia dan Sungmin sedang duduk disamping ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Dengan berpelukan tentu saja. Jarang sekali mereka bermesraan seperti ini. karena semenjak mereka benar-benar berpacaran, _fanservice_ di panggung pun jarang dilakukan lagi. Tanyaka saja pada mereka berdua. "saranghae…"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, untuk melihat kesungguhan dari ucapan Kyuhyun barusan melalu kedua bolamatanya tersebut. Benar… Kyuhyun memang mencintainya.

"Nado Kyu…" ujarnya pelan sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Kemudian, menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, mencari kehangatan.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluknya erat, seakan-akan ia takut Sungmin akan pergi darinya sekarang. Ia mendongkakan kepala kelinci kesayangannya itu. mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Argh!" Sungmin menjerit sebelum Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya, saat rasa sakit melanda perutnya. Sakit sekali. Seperti ditabrak truk. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin merintih kesakitan terlihat khawatir. Kenapa?

"Hyung… kita kerumah sakit ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin menggeleng lemah tanda ia enggan melakukannya. Ia benci bau rumah sakit. "tapi…" Kyuhyun hendak protes, namun diurungkan niatnya melihat bolamata hazel Sungmin memohon. Ia paling tidak bisa memprotes tatapan memelas kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap rasa sakit yang Sungmin menderita sedikit menghilang. Namun Sungmin justru berteriak lirih, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah unutuk berteiak lagi.

"Please hyung… bertahanlah. Kumohon… kita ke rumah sakit." lirih Kyuhyun memohon saat melihat kekasihnya menahan sakit. Ia rela menggantikan posisi Sungmin saat ini, sangat! Kenapa hanya Sungmin yang menderita sekarang. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukkannya itu, membisikan kata-kata lembut unutk menenangkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh saat teringat ia sempat menuduh Sungmin berselingkuh. Ia merasa bersalah. Sungmin namja, kehamilan akan berakibat fatal pada kesehatannya yang sering _drop_ karena segudang kegiatan mereka.

Menggugurkan kehamilan Sungmin mungkin jalan yang terbaik… meskipun ia tahu Sungmin pasti enggan melakukannya.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tidak ada gerakan dari orang yang kini dipeluknya. Jangan-jangan…

"Hyung!"

.

Satu jam berlalu. Namun tidak ada satu suster atau dokter pun yang keluar dari ruang rawat tempat Sungmin. Cemas… mereka takut kalau anemia Sungmin kambuh dan akan semakin mengkhawatirkan.

Semua member terdiam, hanya helaan napas mereka yang terdengar. Dan beberapa isak tangis dari sebagian member yang masih setia menangis.

Kyuhyun berada paling belakang di antara mereka. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin semakin parah sakitnya? Dan itu diakibatkan karena ia sendiri nggak mendesak Sungmin untuk ke rumah sakit secepatnya, padahal ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu mengeluh sakit sejak seminggu lalu.

Kalau saja ia tidak semudah itu mengiyakan tatapan Sungmin…

Kalau saja tadi ia…

Kalau saja…

Terlambat.

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun –tanda sayang. Pelakunya adalah Siwon, namja dengan marga Cho itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tahu yang menderita saat ini pasti adalah Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Minnie-ah akan baik-baik saja Kyu. Ia kuat!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mianhae…aku bodoh… kena-" lirih Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

"Sudahlah…" Siwon mengacak pelan rambut ikal kecoklatan milik magnae mereka sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun nggak bersalah..

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Kyuhyun menggerutu melihat Siwon seperti menganggapnya anak kecil. Menyebalkan sekali, namun ia suka cara namja dihadapannya ini menghibur hatinya. Yah… walaupun hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata.

"Gomawo…"

"untuk?" tanya Siwon nggak ngeh.

"Karena sudah menghiburku."

"Kita kan saudara. Bodoh!" kemudian Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun ya, seperti penjelasan di atas, hanya tanda sayang antara seorang kakak ke adik laki-lakinya. Mereka berdua juga tersenyum, membuat semua member mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Ehem!"

Deheman keras dari beberapa member membuat suasana mereka buyar seketika. Member lain hanya tampang pasang mual melihat adegan _live moment_ SiKyu tersebut. _illfeel_ deh. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun pasang muka pongo seakan mengatakan kenapa-kalian-berwajah-begitu?

"Di ff ini nggak ada pair SiKyu, arra?" kata Leeteuk memberi nasihat pada keduanya untuk tidak menebarkan feromon _love love. _Sepertinya sang umma sedang berniat balas dendam atas kejadian semalam. Kenapa harus dengan SiKyu? Karena ia maunya gitu…

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan dari sang leader. Leeteuk sepertinya terpengaruh dengan fanfic-fanfic NC-21 dari author mesum, makanya selalu berpikir yang iya-iya, sifat mesum Eunhyuk ternyata bisa menyebar ya. Ckckck!

Siwon? ia hanya memasang raut belum _connect_ dengan ucapan Leeteuk barusan. Sepertinya Siwon mendadak lola karena berada disekumpulan orang-orang aneh bin ajaib ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Pintu tempat ruang rawat Sungmin terbuka. Menandakan pmeriksaan telah selesai dilakukan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok!" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan di dekat telinga sang dokter.

"Ehem! Sungmin-sshi sudah sadar. Kalian bisa melihatnya." si dokter hanya tersenyum ramah pada kemua member SuJu.

"Memangnya ia sakit apa?" pertanyaan bagus dari sang _flower boy_ Super Junior. Tumben ia menanyakan hal yang bagus dan penting itu.

"Err… Sungmin-sshi hanya keracunan makanan yang ia makan beberapa minggu lalu. Lain kali, kalian harus langsung membawanya ya." Wejenang(?) dari dokter muda itu sambil berlalu. Sebelum berlalu ia memberi senyuman maut pada semua member SuJu, entah apa maksudnya. Dokter gaje itu juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit bin mual pada Shindong, yang membuat sang empunya kejang-kejang.

Wow! Feromon Shindong sepertinya menyerang sang dokter yang nggak ada imut-imutnya itu =.=;

Ehem!

Sebelas member lainnya –minus Kibum- hanya bisa mengerjap bingung memproses kata demi kata yang tadi baru saja dikatakan oleh sang dokter. Mengabaikan Shindong yang maih trauma karena kedipan sang dokter.

'Aku punya Nari! Aku punya Nari!' teriak Shindong frustasi.

Kita lihat member lainnya…

Apa tadi.

Keracunan makanan.

HANYA keracunan makanan!

Dan bukannya hamil.

Serempak kesebelasnya menoleh pada Sungmin yang cengengesan di tempat tidur sambil tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'.

'Sialan kau Sungmin!' maki mereka bersamaan.

"Pulang dari rumah sakit. Saatnya menikmati hukuman indahmu, Lee Sungmin!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi seperti PDS. Sepertinya yang paling murka diantara semuanya adalah Kyuhyun. Karena ia yang paling menderita di sana saat itu.

Wew~ nikmati hukuman dari semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-mu Sungmin XD.

.

:: Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh sebelum bertanya langsug pada sang empunya!

**~oOo~ END ~oOo~**

CUAP2:: Gimana, ini sekuel yang kalian minta loh~ *makin ngaco bin gaje*. Oe, soal masalah gak boleh gunain Real Person Fanfic (RPF), usul dari salah satu author yang hanya mengganti nama marganya saja itu mungkin sedikit penyelesaian yang cukup baik untuk sekarang. Atau mungkin jangan gunain marga mereka ^^... kedepannya, kita sesama author harus mendiskusikan dulu, mau pindah fandom atau gimana baiknya... kita keluarga, right?

"Kami menggunakan nama mereka karena kami sangat menghargai mereka^^" i love it!

selama ini, dari FSI sepi sampai sekarang tiba-tiba membludak. Kenapa masalah ini diomongin baru sekarang? Dan ngebuat beberapa author galau mau publish cerita baru karena takut ngelanggar peraturan.

Please... di sini sudah ku anggap rumah ketiga ku, setelah FNI tentunya :) Kita harus buktikan sama semua orang, kalau K-popers itu gak ngelanggar peraturan guidelines ^^...

Review? monggo!

Flame? Silahkan… silahkan… tapi harus login ya hohoho~ di PM juga no problem :D

**Mind to::**

**Review…**

**Or**

**Flame…**


End file.
